A Black Rose and A Black Sheep
by teenHPtitans
Summary: Bellatrix's and Rodolphus' two daughters are left behind when their parents are taken to Azkaban. Lyra is at the top of the food chain while Celeste is struggling to maintain her pureblood status once she comes to Hogwarts. SHELVED.
1. Breathe

I don't own_ Harry Potter. _That obviously stays with the brilliant J.K. Rowling. This story is over done I know but I thought I'd give it a whirl. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>In. Out. In. Out.<em>

"Concerned?" the talking hat asks. She barely nods. "Hmm. Potential in all the houses. Loyal, kind, smart, ambitious."

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

The girl on the stool closes her sparkling, light brown eyes, praying for the best.

"Hmm… Right. I've got it. Gryffindor!"

Almost every person in the corridor drops their mouths out of shock. But no one is more shocked than the girl and her sister sitting at the Slytherin table.

The girl drags her feet in the direction of the house she was just put into with a few half-hearted claps from the table. She catches a glimpse of her cousin in the crowd of eleven year-olds yet to be sorted, easily picked out by his blond hair. He can't even look at her, too worried that he, too, may be put into _that _house. She also sees her sister's face, mixed with so many different emotions; angry at her younger sister for not getting into Slytherin, hurt that the family tradition has been broken, confused as to why she was placed into Gryffindor, and frustrated at the old, ragged hat.

As she sits down at the table she notices her sister makes a motion to get up and protest, but a hand stops her. The girl recognizes the owner of the hand; the boy that she saw nearly everyday all summer because he was hanging out with her sister. Her sister stares at the table for a second before looking at her and shakes her head disapprovingly. Before she has time to mouth a response, her sister has directed her attention back to the students being called up to be sorted.

But maybe that's too far ahead.

Let's start on March 8, 1980.

* * *

><p>April 3<p>

Well that's chapter one. Not the best in the world. Hope to improve as I continue to write this. Reviews are appreciated (even though this isn't much to go on).

~TeenHPTitans~


	2. Birth and Capture

**March 8, 1980**

Rabastian sat in the loft near the fireplace and listened to the painful howls his sister-in-law made behind the grand, mahogany doors his brother had in his manor.

He brought his attention to the shiny, black hair in front of him. He picked up the little girl possessing the hair, and put her on his lap before he said,

"Lyra, she will be alright. Soon you'll have a little sister to play with instead of me. A cousin too."

"But Uncle I like playing with you! You are much more fun than Uncle Lucius."

He chuckled at her response before she turned back around.

Rabastian looked at her. _Only five years old and she bares so much resemblance to her mother. The black hair, the dark brown eyes, and the crooked smile that says "_I'm confident and I'm not afraid to show it."

_She'll have all the boys groveling at her feet when she is at school. Just like Bellatrix._

The only thing he saw different between the daughter and her mother was the hair style. Lyra's hair was almost always straight while Bellatrix's was a curly mess.

He then thought of his brother, Rodolphus, who was with Bellatrix at that moment_. _No doubt freaking out. He thought about the similarities between Roldophus and his daughter. Nothing. Her hair was a different color than his and, like Bellatrix's, a mess. Rabastian wondered for moment if Rodolphus was actually Lyra's father.

Bellatrix's screams had ceased and in its place was a small cry. Rabastain opened the doors and lead Lyra into the room.

She ran over to her mother holding a small blanket, inside of it, a new life.

When Rabastian walked in, the first thing he noticed was Bellatrix's expression on her face. She had, almost, a look of disappointment. Perhaps she wanted a boy. Perhaps she didn't love her as much as Lyra already. Anything's possible with Bellatrix.

He smiles at Narcissa who is several months along herself, before watching his brother and his family.

"What's her name?" Lyra asked Bellatrix.

"What do you want it to be?" She replied.

"I don't know… Something with a blob. Look at her!" She said motioning to the pink, pudgy thing in Bellatrix's arms. Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Rabastian all laughed at her response but not Roldophus. A child naming his baby was not a good idea in his mind.

"Try again."

"Hmm… Celeste?"

"Celeste? Celeste Druella Lestrange. I like it."

"Bella?" Rodolphus interrupted. "Do we think it is the best idea to have a young child name our newly born baby?"

"Hush, Rod. I like it."

He stared at Lyra, thinking, before he continued.

"Fine. Celeste is her name. Welcome to the world, little one."

* * *

><p><strong>December 14, 1980<strong>

Lucius Malfoy had just apparated from the Lestrange Manor. He went alone but he came back with two other people. One stayed closely behind him, with red, puffy eyes, while the other was placed in his arms, too young to know what just happened.

He entered his own manor to see his wife sitting at their fireplace contemplating their future which had recently been greatly affected.

They seemed to have some unspoken language when they looked at each other. His gaze went towards the stairs. He went up the stairs with Narcissa right behind him.

They had placed a cradle in one of their guest bedrooms for the rare occasion of Celeste spending the night along with a kid's bed for Lyra.

Lucuis placed Celeste into the wooden cradle while Narcissa lifted Lyra into the bed left for her.

As they left the room, Narcissa closed the door softly and whispered to her husband.

"What are we going to do? What if Bellatrix and Rodolphus get out of Azkaban and do not approve of how we have raised their daughters?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Cissy. Neither of them will ever get out nor will Rabastian. We'll be fine. So will the girls. It will be ok."

* * *

><p>April 4<p>

So I know this is a slow start (and short) but bare with me I'm getting to the sorting of Celeste. Next chapter won't be it. The next one focuses alittle more on the relationships between the sisters and their aunt, uncle, and cousin.

Reviews are always welcomed.

Until next time,

~TeenHPTitans~


	3. Red

**August 15, 1991**

Celeste woke up to yelling, again. For her uncle Lucius and her older sister Lyra argue was common but never failed to be extremely annoying. This morning Lucius seemed to be yelling at Lyra for staying out too late with her friends, yet again.

The yelling got a little louder before it went silent. She knew what happened and when she barely cracked the door to watch Lyra walk in their hallway and into her room, it only confirmed it.

Celeste opened the door completely and walked over to Lyra's room. She knocked on the door.

"Lyra? Can I come in?"

Since there was no response Celeste slowly opened the door and walked inside. She immediately saw Lyra's face was red near her eye.

"What?" Lyra demanded.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Yeah I'm fine. Now go."

Celeste walked over to Lyra who was currently laying face-down on her bed and sat down on the edge, her feet barely touching the ground.

"No. I want to talk to you. Why do fight with him? You know what happens every time you do. It's getting ridiculous."

"Yeah, I got it... I suppose I am just tired of living under his roof." She rolled over. "By his rules. I want out Celeste!" She got up this time and started to pace her room.

"I don't want to live with him! He's abusive and I am the only one that gets it. You and Draco don't and I can't seem to understand why." She continued. "The man is insane!"

"Lyra it's fine. Just lie low and –"

"No. No it's not." She interrupted. "You don't have to deal with him. Once I'm out of Hogwarts I am gone. I am going to live in the Lestrange Manor."

"Look I understand you want to leave and all –"

"You don't Celeste! Look either you can join me in the manor, where we should be with our parents, or you can stay with this man and his spoiled brat for a son. You decide."

"Our parents are in Azkaban, Lyra! For murder and torture! And you would want to be growing up with them? Besides. Draco isn't _that _spoiled."

"Oh please! He isn't spoiled? Have taken a look around lately? All the presents he gets, the attention, the "oh you did worse than your cousin? Well she must've done something to ensure you would lose.'"

Tension started to grow between the two sisters. Celeste could see why Lyra wanted to get away but it was quite obvious that Lyra wasn't seeing Celeste's view. Not that it surprised her.

"And if living with our parents meant staying away from Lucius, then yes, I would."

"They would be worse."

"Whatever. Just get out and go talk with Draco or something."

Celeste left without saying another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Evening<strong>

Dobby had finished making dinner and the whole family was down in the dining room to enjoy their meal. Everyone was present, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Celeste, except for one. Lyra.

"Father, can we eat now?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Dobby!" The little elf popped into the room.

"Yes?"

"Set the table with the food. We're eating now."

"But sir. Should we not wait for Mistress Lyra to return?" The elf squeaked.

"No. Set the table."

"Yes sir." With the snap of his fingers the food was on the table, ready to be consumed.

"That is all." And with that Dobby disappeared.

"Don't you think we ought to wait? She may be hungry when she comes down from her room." Narcissa said. "She is probably just shaken up."

"We she should have thought of that before she disobeyed me."

The fireplace had a green hue to it before a figure appeared before them.

"Lyra? How did you – But you were up in your room!"

Lyra took a seat in her normal chair and made herself a plate.

"Calm down Celeste. I was just out with friends."

There was a pause of silence at the table as Lucius and Lyra looked at each other, both of them ready for a fight.

"So." Nacissa started. "Who were you out with Lyra?"

"Graham, Marcus and Gemma."

"Where did you go?"

"Nocturn Alley."

"You're joking aren't you Ly?" Celeste questioned. "Don't you think you should've gone with an adult."

Lyra scoffed and continued to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>August 31, 1991<strong>

Celeste was talking with Draco on the floor of his bedroom about the great wonders of Hogwarts they would soon experience.

"Too bad first years can't play Quidditch. I'd be great." Draco said.

"Well you never know! Lyra was on it her first year."

"Yes but she was also twelve when she tried out because she has such an early birthday. We're both eleven."

"True…" was her only response.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." They said in unison.

"Hey."

"Hey Lyra." Celeste motioned for her to sit on the floor with them.

"Nervous about Hogwarts?" she asked them.

"Nah. I mean, I'm pumped." Draco replied.

"With good reason. I believe now is a good time to bring up some ground rules while we are all here. First things first: give whoever you want hell; just make sure you can defend yourselves. I can't always be there to protect you," she quickly glanced at Celeste, "so keep that in mind.

"But most importantly; this is _not_ Malfoy Manor." She saw Draco roll his eyes but said nothing. "You hold me at high standards and do not threaten the Malfoy," she stared at Draco then turned to Celeste, "_or _the Lestrange name. Especially the Lestrange name.

"You'll learn along the way how to properly behave."

She stood up.

"Now. Get a good night's rest. I shall see you both in the morning."

Lyra, Celeste, and Draco all boarded the Hogwarts Express together but Lyra soon departed when she spotted her friends. Lyra went to the Slytherin section of the train while Celeste and Draco went to the first years' section of the train. Draco eventually ditched Celeste to go with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

Now Celeste was all alone and had to find a compartment to sit in for the duration of the trip to the castle.

She bumped into a girl with extremely bushy hair entering a compartment.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl said.

"It's fine." Celeste grumbled. "Hey – um – can I sit here?"

"Of course!" The girl said.

_Oh great. She's a peppy girl._

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way. You are?" Celeste raked her brain trying to recognize the name but drew a blank.

"Celeste Lestrange."

"Interesting last name Celeste."

"Thanks I guess." She said.

* * *

><p><em>Please let this trip be quick.<em>

_April 10_

_Hello again._

_This chapter isn't too good because I really wanted to get to Hogwarts (which I actually got a head of myself and nearly finished the next chapter before I even started this one) so I feel it's kind of crappy but it is a work in progress. Anyway ... I am currently working on the next chapter and it is possible that I will upload it later today._

_Enjoy your day and here is a thought for the day:_

_Where there is no wind, row. – Latin Proverb_


	4. Sortings and Remembralls

All the first years walked through the dark stained, wooden doors, leading to the other students. At first Celeste is in shock of how magnificent the place was. There were candles in the sky and four extremely long tables filled with students, a fine line in personalities between them.

They crammed into the room and headed towards the table with the Headmaster and all the other professors.

As they walked, Celeste scanned the Slytherin table and found Lyra with all her friends.

There was Marcus Flint sitting across Lyra, a year older than her. He definitely was not the prettiest boy she had ever seen. He had short, black hair and awfully crooked teeth.

To Lyra's right was Graham Montage. He wasn't too shabby. He had dirty blond hair that was medium length. He was five inches taller than Lyra, standing at 6 foot 2 inches.

She noticed Terence Higgs, Lyra's ex boyfriend sitting across Graham. He was another blond with a short hair cut.

The last person she noticed was Gemma Farley on her left. Gemma would be at the manor all the time, considering she and Lyra had known each other since they were practically infants. She had auburn hair and green eyes.

Once they were all collected near the professors, Dumbledore started talking about some forbidden stuff. Neither Celeste nor Lyra listened.

After Dumbledore finished speaking McGonagall lifted the sorting hat.

"Now. When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

She looked at the students at the tables, eager to see who was joining which table, and then the students in front of her before finally looking at scroll and called out the first name.

"Bones, Susan."

A very nervous girl walked up and sat on the stool.

There were hushed whispers throughout the room, but nothing that would disturb someone's thought process.

"I know. Hufflepuff!" the hat spoke, followed by cheers from that table as the girl ran towards them.

Graham leaned into Lyra to say something to her.

"What I don't understand is," Lyra turned her head to look at him, "why there is even a Hufflepuff house. Hufflepuff has no point being here. I mean, even those "do-gooders" and nerds make life more fun here."

"Especially on the field." She added and he smiled at her.

"Definitely."

They turned their attention back to the sorting.

"Granger, Hermione."

A brown haired girl stepped up to the stool and sat, obviously giving herself a little pep talk on the way up.

Marcus Flint spoke up. "Has anyone heard that name before?"

Graham just shook his head.

"No. But look at that hair! It's like she just rolled out of bed." Lyra commented. Marcus and Graham both laughed.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

"Figures." Lyra mumbled as the cheers from the table grew.

"Lestrange, Celeste." There was a lot more chatter going on. Who knew there was another one? Several students groaned at the thought of another school bully walking the hallways.

This time the hat had Lyra's full attention.

_In. Out. In. Out._

"Concerned?" the talking hat asked when it reached her head. She barely nodded. "Hmm. Potential in all the houses. Loyal, kind, smart, ambitious."

_Breathe. You'll be fine._

The girl on the stool closed her light brown eyes and prayed for the best.

"Hmm… Right. I've got it. Gryffindor!"

Several people in the corridor dropped their mouths out of shock. But no one was more shocked than the girl and her sister sitting at the Slytherin table.

The girl dragged her feet in the direction of the house she was just put into with a few half-hearted claps from the table. She caught a glimpse of her cousin in the crowd of eleven year-olds yet to be sorted, easily picked out by his blond hair. He couldn't look at her, too worried that he, too, may be put into _that _house.

She also saw her sister's face, mixed with so many different emotions; livid at her younger sister for not getting into Slytherin, hurt that the family tradition has been broken, confused as to why she was placed into Gryffindor, and aggravated at the old, ragged hat.

As she sat down at the table she noticed her sister made a motion to get up and protest, but a hand stopped her. The girl recognized the owner of the hand; Graham. Her sister stared at the table for a second before she looked up and shook her head disappointly at Celeste. Before she had time to mouth a response, Lyra directed her attention back to the students being called up to be sorted.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Lyra and Celeste realized the name along with Graham and Marcus but made no indication that they did.

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

Lyra perked up again and when he was put into Slytherin, she smiled warmly at him, reached around Gemma and patted him on the back.

Gemma shook his hand and welcomed him to the house.

"Thomas, Dean."

"Gryffindor!"

Some students would still gawk at Lyra or Celeste both of whom pretended not to notice. Lyra blocked out everyone; teachers and students, along with all the first years still being sorted. Including a very important one.

"Potter, Harry."

* * *

><p>The feast was painful for Celeste. The Gryffindors that came from magical backgrounds tended to ignore her to the best of their abilities. But there were a handful that didn't. For example, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.<p>

"So Celeste," she started. "I didn't ask you on the train but what are your parents like?" She asked as she took a bit of food.

"Powerful." She responded. She knew this girl was a mudblood and shouldn't associate with her. But this _was _Gryffindor. Those are the only people in them. That and blood traitors.

She decided to attempt and make the best of it.

"Actually, I don't know. I grew up with my aunt and uncle. My cousin is actually Draco Malfoy."

"That blond kid in Slytherin?"

"Yes." She caught Lyra's eye and tried to send the message: _help me._

Lyra looked at Graham and started to talk and laugh.

"Did you know about magic before you came here? I'm assuming not since you're a mud – err – muggleborn." Celeste asked, desperately trying to keep a conversation going.

"No not at all. It came as quiet a shock to both me and my parents."

"I can bet."

* * *

><p><em>Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius,<em>

_I am writing this because I fear Lyra or Draco will tell you before I have the chance. I am not in Slytherin as expected – even though Draco is – and I'm not in Ravenclaw either. I am in Gryffindor. Yes I know it came as a shock to me too. I have to deal with mudbloods and blood traitors for the next seven years. Lyra has prevented Draco from talking to me, even if it is only our first night here. I am truly trying to make the best of it but it is very difficult._

_Please write back soon and don't be too disappointed in me._

_~ Celeste_

Celeste sat in the corridor as today was the first round of mail. She was all too nervous to see what her family had to say.

Hermione and two other friends Hermione had made sat with her. Ron Weasley. He wasn't too thrilled about being friends with a Lestrange's child but he was willing to cope. And the other was Harry Potter. _The _Harry Potter. He, like Hermione, didn't know anything about Celeste and was just fine with being friends with her.

They heard an owl screech before seeing dozens of them appear in the large room.

"Mail's here." Ron stated.

Celeste rolled her eyes. _Really? I couldn't tell._

Neville held out a little transparent ball. He received a Remembrall from his grandmother.

"I've read about those." Hermione said, "When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." Right on cue, the ball had red smoke inside of it.

"The only problem is I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said.

As more items fell from the sky Harry noted a newspaper Ron received an asked to borrow it. Ron shrugged and Harry read it.

"Look at this!" Harry said, "'believed to be the works of dark witches and wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins acknowledge the breach but insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713 had indeed been emptied, earlier that very same day.'"

"That's odd. Isn't that the same vault Hagrid and you went to Harry?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah it is."

Someone came from behind them and grabbed the Remembrall out of Neville's hands.

"Hey!" Neville shouted and turned around, only to shrink in fear.

"This is what you crazy grandmother got you, eh Longbottom?" Celeste knew the voice. Her sister. "She can't really afford anything can she?" She started to toss the ball between her hands.

"Give it back." Neville croaked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Lyra?" Celeste questioned.

"Hmm?"

"Did you get anything from Auntie Cissy or Uncle Lucius?"

"Of course. A box a chocolates and a note. The usual." She replied as she continued to fling the ball around.

"Did they talk about me any?"

"No."

Just then McGonagall walked up behind the two sisters.

"Miss Lestrange. Is there a problem here? Shouldn't you be with your own house?"

"I was only looking at Neville's Remembrall. No harm done. And as for the whole house thing, I came over to talk to my sister."

"Go back to the Slytherin table Miss Lestrange. You may speak with your sister later."

Lyra rolled her eyes, plopped the Remembrall into Neville's hands and "accidentally" hit him upside the head and walked away. McGonagall departed as well.

"She isn't the friendliest is she?" Hermione asked.

"Ha! You don't know the half of it." Celeste mumbled as she watched Lyra walk towards Gemma and start chatting with all her friends again, as if the past conversation had never happened.

* * *

><p>"Lyra I swear your ditching habits get worse and worse every year. You've got a serious problem you know." Gemma said.<p>

Currently, Lyra and Gemma were headed to an open grounds part of the castle. There was green grass everywhere and it was a place where students loved to collect to help one another with assignments.

"Gem, would that not mean you have a problem then too?"

"Because I always ditch with you?"

"Yes."

"Well I – "

"That's what I thought. Now come on. I want to see the first years' first flying lesson! Longbottom is in it."

"And you can't wait to mess with him I presume?"

"I thought that was obvious."

Madame Hooch walked in the aisle between the students. Her spike, gray hair was one of the many intimidation factors she used.

"Good afternoon class." She said.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch." Everyone replied, although none of them seemed too eager.

When she reached the end of the students she turned around.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." She started right as Lyra and Gemma got to the class. They stayed concealed in the shadows to make sure they weren't caught by Hooch. "Well? What are you waiting for? Step on the left side of your broomstick and put your right hand over the broomstick and say 'up!'"

"Up!" All the students yelled. Harry's, Draco's, and Celeste's brooms all lifted into their hands on the first try. Everyone else's though, well, it took a few more attempts. One ginger kid actually got whacked in the face with his broom. The two girls couldn't help but cackled at him.

The teenagers saw the first years mount their brooms.

"Watch this Gem."

Right after Madame Hooch blew her whistle; Lyra mumbled some spell to lift Neville Longbottom off the ground. She used her right hand to guide the broomstick to where ever she pleased.

"Wow. No wand. Snoop the Lestrange Manor again for some good books?"

"Hell yeah." Lyra said in a hushed tone.

Nevielle's broom had run into some sides of the castle and when he started heading towards the ground, that's when Lyra let go of her hold. He came zooming past the girls and disappeared behind the castle.

"Follow my lead." Lyra said. "Madame Hooch! What is going on? Gemma and I were headed to the library and we were almost hit head on by a first year!"

"I must apologize. One of my students lost control." Madame Hooch looked away for signs of the boy.

Lyra smirked. The same smirk Celeste knew all too well; trouble. And that's exactly what Lyra showed Celeste when she winked at her.

Neville appeared again and seemed to be attached to a statue's sword and only by his house sweater. The first year students were making all sorts of noises, concerned for the little lump of a boy.

Lyra, Gemma, and a handful of first years, like Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, all watched eagerly to see what would happen. Celeste watched in fear of how hurt he could get even if he was _Neville Longbottom. _A boy she's detested for ten years.

He started to fall and then got caught on something else on the way down, but soon fell all the way to the ground.

"Out of my way!" Madame Hooch yelled as a path was cleared to Neville. "Oh dear. It's a broken wrist. I'm going to take Mr. Longbottom here to the hospital wing. And in my absence your feet will not leave the ground. If I see a single broom in the air, the rider will find themselves out of Hogwarts, faster than they can say 'Quidditch.'"

Celeste watched Draco pick up Neville's Remembrall.

"Maybe if the fat lug had given this a squeeze, he'd remember not to fall on his fat ass." Lyra grinned as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Gemma snickered.

"Give it here Draco." Celeste stepped in.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How 'bout on the roof?" He mocked as he flew into the air on his broom.

"Well go on Celeste. Defend Longbottom." Lyra pushed.

There was a long pause of silence before Harry got on his broom.

"Harry don't. You don't even know how to fly." Harry then sped off. "What an idiot."

The students on the ground watched as the two boys yelled at one another. Harry tried to knock Draco off his broom but was unsuccessful. Draco then proceeded to throw the Remembrall as hard as he could and Harry pursued after it.

Harry eventually caught it and landed on the ground with the others.

Professor McGonagall came up to the students and yelled,

"Harry Potter! Follow me. Lyra, Gemma, you too."

"Great," Gemma whispered.

* * *

><p>"Professor Snape, I believe you are missing two students."<p>

"Ah, yes. Miss. Lestrange. Miss Farley, take your seats. Thank you Professor." McGonagall nodded and then address Harry.

"Now follow me Potter."

* * *

><p><em>April 11<em>

_Obviously this update didn't take too long as I said it wouldn't in the last one._

_Reviews are lovely (thanks to those who did!)_

_Thought of the day:_

_Optimism is a builder. It is to the individual what the sun is to vegetation. It is the sunshine of the mind, which constructs life, beauty, and growth in everything within its reach._


	5. First Game

"Seeker!" Ron yelled. "But first years never make the quidditch teams! "

"Actually that's not true. Lyra made the team her first year." Celeste interjected.

"Yeah well wasn't your sister twelve? So she might as well been a second year. Harry! You must be the youngest player in a –"

"Century. According to McGonagall." Harry said.

"Good job Harry!" One of the two Weasley twins congratulated as they walked up to the trio. "Wood just told us."

Celeste felt strange as the boys were talking. It wasn't a good feeling. She was supposed to hate all blood traitors and anyone that supports them, hate half-bloods and mudbloods, and yet, here she is, becoming best friends with the whole lot.

Celeste had become so concentrated on her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Hermione walked up and started talking to them.

"You won't make a fool of yourself." Hermione said.

_Fool of yourself'? Who? Wait. What did I just miss?_

"It's in your blood."

* * *

><p>Lyra walked beside Marcus Flint. There were several people walking behind them. All of them decked out in green and splashes of grey. They all had brooms in their hands, the nicest edition they could get besides the Nimbus 2000.<p>

They stopped behind a large gate. Lyra made eye contact with Graham, who was right behind Marcus. They both gave small smiles and prepared for the first game of the season.

The gate opened and they all mounted their brooms and flew into the air. They flew in circles all over the pitch.

"Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" The announcer Lee Jordan yelled.

Marcus landed along with the Gryffindor team captain, Oliver Wood. They shook hands. If you could call it that. They were both attempting to break the other's fingers. The two captains then lifted into the air, along side their teammates. Madame Hooch stepped out into the middle of the pitch and started to speak.

"Now. I want a nice, clean game from _all _of you." Lyra, Graham, and Marcus exchanged looks.

Madame Hooch kicked the trunk and the two bludgers shot straight up and past the players. The golden snitch then circled around the players' heads, taking extra time around Harry's and Terence's.

"The bludgers are released, followed by the golden snitch. Remember, the player that catches the snitch ends the game and gives their team 150 points." Lee said, breaking the uneasy silence between the two rivals.

Madame Hooch grabbed the quaffle and threw it in the air.

"The quaffle is released! And the games begin!" He shouted.

All the players dove for the ball with Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor coming out on top. She dodged Slytherin attacks and was able to score ten points for them.

Marcus gained possession of the quaffle and tossed it to Graham. He attempted to throw it into one of the hoops but Wood managed to stop it right before it went in.

Angelina regained her control of the quaffle and was able to gain another ten points.

This time Lyra had made sure she gained the quaffle and made an attempt to score but had just as much success as Graham.

From the stands Celeste, Ron, and Hermione all cheered as they watched the match. With that last miss, Celeste could tell that Lyra was already getting frustrated.

Lyra was staring at Wood, upset that they were already behind.

"Hey! Lestrange!" Lyra cocked her head towards Angelina Johnson's direction. "You don't stand a chance, Lestrange! Where is the talented little first year we all grew to hate so much?"

"I'll show you." She muttered back. "Give me that!" She yelled for the bat as a Slytherin beater came up to her. She swung right as the bludger came near her and hit Wood into the hoop and onto the ground.

Everyone in the stands gasped collectively thinking it was a horrible trick, even Celeste seemed to agree. The only ones that didn't gasp were in Slytherin; of course, they actually thought it was funny.

She laughed slightly. "Did that answer your question, Johnson?"

Marcus grabbed the quaffle from some Gryffindor's hand and threw it towards their hoop. It sailed though the air and gained Slytherin ten points.

"Take that side." He instructed.

"With pleasure." Lyra said back to him.

Lyra and Marcus crashed against Angelina, keeping her from moving. When they left her sides, she worked her way down onto the ground and was knocked out.

Graham had the quaffle now. He, too, easily sent it flying in the air and into one of the hoops.

"Ten points for Slytherin."

As the game progress, Gryffindor hardly gained any points. That all changed when Harry Potter caught the snitch, causing a humiliating defeat.

* * *

><p>While the Gryffindors basked in the glory, the Slytherins went back into their locker rooms. Lyra was the only girl on the team and she took up all the space she wanted. She quickly changed and sat deep in thought on one of the benches inside the room.<p>

This year was terrible. And it had hardly barely even started!

"Hey Ly?" She heard from behind the doors leading to the locker room.

"What Graham?"

"We probably should head out to the dungeons before we get caught by the Gryffindors."

Lyra walked towards the door and opened it. "What? You scared of some little prats? Graham Montague is _scared _of Gryffindors? What are you, three years-old?"

His ears and cheeks turned pink. "No I, uh, just wanted to get back before, erm, - "

"Graham. I understand. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>April 24<em>

_Hello again! I realize that updates have been slow. I have had stupid state testing this whole week and last week. It is seriously like the people who put it together didn't even try..._

_Anyway..._

_Thought of the day:_

_Experience is not what happens to you, experience is what you do with what happens to you._

_- Aldous Huxley_

_Until next time. Next chapter: Christmas time rolls around._


	6. Christmas

Several students were scattered around in the Great Hall, some had trunks, others did not. Harry, Ron, and Celeste were all apart of the "did not" category. They were sitting near a fireplace. Ron and Harry were playing chess while Celeste anxiously watched.

That's when Hermione walked up and saw a knight get smashed to pieces.

"That's totally barbaric!" She squeaked at Ron.

"That's Wizard's Chess." Celeste said.

Ron looked towards her feet. "I see you've packed."

"I see you haven't."

"Change of plans. My parents are going to visit my brother Charlie in Romania."

"What 'bout you Celeste?"

"I'm not going. I have friends here."

"Draco's going home, isn't he?" Hermione asked. Celeste nodded. "Lyra?"

"Lyra hates Uncle. She hasn't been home for a Christmas holiday since her first year here."

"Looks like you're joining that trend." Ron joked.

"Looks like."

"Anyway." Hermione interrupted. "You'll both have time to help Harry in the library searching for information on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times Hermione!" Ron whinned.

"Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas."

As soon as she left their sight Ron said, "I think we've been a bad influence on her."

* * *

><p>Celeste was the only girl in her year and was enjoying getting some actual sleep until –<p>

"Harry! Celeste! Wake up! Come on you two!" Ron yelled.

Celeste rolled over and got out of bed. She sluggishly dragged her feet towards the door and opened it. She walked out a little further to see Ron downstairs with presents. Her eyes widened.

"Look. Your aunt and uncle sent some things for you Celeste!"

The eleven year old girl made her way down the stairs to open the gifts she had received.

Harry walked up. "Harry you've got some too!"

"I've got presents?" Harry whispered.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin common room was pretty vacant too. Lyra and Gemma were the only ones from their year there. Lyra was sprawled out on one leather couch while Gemma was lying down on a couch directly across it, her auburn hair all spread out.<p>

"Come on Ly. You kind of provoke it."

"Do not."

"Oh come on! You will purposefully sit outside Malfoy Manor for half an hour just to be late._"_

"If you lived with a man that gets all red in the face and looks like some troll, how could you not? He's so easy to mess with!"

"You practically look for trouble."

"Whatever," Lyra mumbled.

"No matter." Gemma said sitting up. "I'm more interested in hearing about you and Graham."

Lyra spoke quickly before turning away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie. I see something every time you two look at each other." Lyra refused to look her friend. "I think it would last very long you two. Possibly your whole life."

Lyra spoke quietly, "I don't want to jeopardize our friendship though."

"Ah ha! So you _do _like him!" Lyra slapped her forehead and groaned.

Gemma practically started dancing around the whole room chanting that she tricked the great Lyra Lestrange.

* * *

><p><em>April 29<em>

_Short, yes. Finished with state testing. Biggest waste of my time. My school is so competitive that the state tests are literally like they were made for students several years under me. And they give us four hours to do it. There are only 65 questions…_

_Anyway... __Next chapter will be a little more productive and be towards the end of the year._


	7. Summer Time

Celeste, Hermione, and Ron all stood just inside the Hogwarts Express, each one on a different step leading to the cars of the train. They watched as Harry hugged Hagrid and came running towards the train with some sort of book in his hands.

"Don't you think it's weird? Going home after all the crazy times here that is." Hermione said.

"I'm not going home. Not really." Harry responded.

* * *

><p>Lyra Lestrange and Gemma Farley were currently seated on one side of a black, leather booth in the Slytherin car of the train while Graham Montage and Marcus Flint sat on the other side.<p>

"Well this year was quite interesting wasn't it?" Gemma started.

"I know. Who would've even thought that the Dark Lord was on the back of Professor Quirrel head? And that Celeste would help bring him down on top of that..." Graham wondered.

"No one."

"Any one here got an idea on who is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next year?" Marcus chimed in.

"We'll probably get some mudblood loving freak that doesn't know how to hold a wand properly," Gemma said almost spitting at the thought while Marcus snickered.

Graham looked over at Lyra and saw her staring intensely at the ground of the train, lost in her own thoughts. "Hey Ly. You're being unusually quiet. What's wrong?"

Gemma leaned towards Graham and whispered, "What do you think idiot? Her sister."

Lyra's eyes wandered towards the door of the car. She stood up. "I'll be right back."

Marcus laughed slightly. "Someone's in trouble don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Celeste were all compiled into one compartment. They reflected on the many good times and the horrible times over the past year. They were all disappointed to leave Hogwarts but they all kept in mind that they still had six, wonderful years ahead of them. That's when they heard a knock on the glass door and saw it slide open.<p>

"Celeste?" Lyra said warmly. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Celeste said standing up. She was able to quickly exchange looks with Hermione before exiting and following Lyra further down the hallway.

When they stopped walking an awkward pause fell on them.

"So what did want to talk about?" Celeste started.

"Everything I guess. I hardly saw you this year –"

"You were avoiding me –" Celeste interrupted.

"And I wanted to know how you were planning on spending the summer holiday." Lyra raised her voice slightly to speak over her younger sister.

Celeste's eyebrows knitted. "How do you mean?"

"Oh you know. Where you wanted to go? Who you are planning to visit this summer? Things like that."

"Err, I think you know the answers to your questions Lyra." Celeste barely said.

"You don't want to spend time with family?" Lyra questioned.

"You won't be, so why do I?" She shot back.

"Celeste," Lyra began, "are you going to be like me and spend all of your free time away from family and with," she paused, "friends?"

"It's possible," she answered.

"Celeste, it is bad enough you aren't in Slytherin and you speak with common people inside school. What if someone were to see you associating with _those_ people_ outside _of school?"

"'Common people'? 'Those people'? If you were my sister you would let me hang out with the people I want to hang out with not just the ones with status. Now if you will excuse me I should get back to my _friends._"

Lyra grabbed her by her shirt before she could walk away and slammed her against the wall of the train. Celeste let out a sharp yelp.

"Perhaps I wasn't too clear. If you go to any of their homes, write letters to them, have _any _contact with them_, _and I find out, I assure you, you will regret it. I would also watch that mouth of yours. Could get you in trouble with Uncle you know," she leaned in close to Celeste's face, "or someone worse."

She roughly let go of her shirt and started walking down the hall.

"I'll see you on the platform."

Celeste stared after her. "Great," she whispered. She toddled towards the door of her booth, and opened it. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all watched her as she came inside, noting her slightly paler-than-normal skin.

"What did she want?" Hermione questioned.

Celeste slid into her seat across from Hermione. "She just wanted to know some of my summer plans and stuff like that."

"What did you tell her?" Harry wanted to know.

"I didn't really tell her anything. She just warned me not to have any contact with you guys or I would 'regret it.'"

"Or you'll 'regret it'? Is that the best she can do?" Ron chuckled.

"Ronald you don't understand. From what Celeste has told me it could really be bad for her. Possibly even us for the next two years." Hermione stated.

"How so?" He almost taunted.

"One time when I was seven she actually moved Draco's bed out onto a big pond we have in the back while he was sleeping because he stole the last of her sweets." Celeste started.

"What happened after that?"Harry asked.

"Well. He, err, freaked out when he woke up and he fell in the water," Ron laughed at this, "and my uncle had to jump in after him before he drowned. She was only twelve. Now she's seventeen. There is really no telling what she can do!"

"Well that's not _too _bad." He tried to reason.

"Last year she bludgeoned our house elf because he got our drinks mixed up," she came back with a straight face.

"Ouch." Ron commented.

All of them tried to find the right words to say to her but since they couldn't they slipped into silence. Harry and Ron both looked out of the window of the train while Hermione attempted to avoid eye contact with the Celeste by looking at her feet frequently.

Conversation finally picked up again when Hermione talked about the courses she was planning on taking their next year.

That's when the Hogwarts Express stopped and the moment arrived. The same moment that Celeste had been dreading. That moment when she would reunite with her aunt, uncle, cousin, and her sister.

Would they welcome her with open arms or would they shun her? Would she be grounded the whole summer or would she see the light of day?

So many questions she had that were just about to be answered.

She stepped off the train and waited for her trunk to be set out. She had already departed with Harry and Ron but she and Hermione walked along the train. She scanned for her family.

_There. The short, blonde kid. Yep. That is definitely Draco._ Celeste thought.

"Well Hermione. I guess this is where we depart until next year," she said.

Hermione hugged her tightly and said, "Oh write me won't you? Just send Kos. He's a good owl… You will be fine," she reassured her friend. Celeste nodded and headed towards her family.

"Celeste! How was your year at Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked as she hugged her. Celeste was shocked for a moment or two then looked at her uncle and Draco. Looking behind Draco she saw Lyra talking with Graham. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off.

"It was good. Why didn't you respond to my letters?" She asked as Lyra made her way up to them.

"I wrote back. I sent it in with Lyra's letters." Narcissa looked at Lyra and she gave her a guilty smile in return.

"Let's just go home shall we?" Lucius asked, ready to get away from all of the witches and wizards, most of which were not worth his time to even glance in their direction.

When they arrived home from the Hogwarts Express there was a lot of talk about what had happened earlier that year.

While they all ate dinner they chatted about the escaped troll, the Slytherin team loosing to Gryffindor for the first time in years, and the whole fact that Celeste was in Gryffindor. Celeste was pleasently surprised that she hadn't been killed yet.

"What friends did you make this year?" Narcissa asked as she took a sip of wine.

"You know all of mine," Draco started. "Obviously Crabbe and Goyle. There's Blaise Zabini. He is a cool guy." Narcissa nodded.

"What about you Celeste?"

Celeste kept her head down when she answered. "Just some people. They're – err – nice."

Lyra quickly laughed under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"And what do you think is so funny Lyra?" Lucius demanded.

"These people aren't people she should be associating herself with." Celeste eyed her sister to tell her to stop. The corner of Lyra's mouth lifted slightly. "I'll tell you her three closest friends: Hermione Granger –"

"Granger?" Lucius asked.

"Mudblood," Draco answered. "Quite annoying actually. Too smart for her own good."

"Ron Weasley," Lyra continued.

"A Weasley?" Lucius spat. "Celeste we have raised you to make better friends. Not some poor, blood-traitor rat or some mudblood. Why if your parents –"

"Oh it gets better Uncle. One of her closest friends is Harry Potter."

"Harry… _Harry Potter_?" Lyra made over exaggerated nods. "The same one that caused the Dark Lord to disappear?"

Lucius sat there for a couple of seconds as Celeste started to shrink in her seat.

"What about that Longbottom kid?" Narcissa asked Celeste.

"Oh she definitely tolerates him to say the least. During their first flying lesson when the boy fell, she almost looked concerned." Lyra answered for her. "And when Draco took something of Longbottom's that he had lost, she demanded Draco to give it back to him." Narcissa looked furious. Her sister and brother-in-law were in Azkaban prison because of his family for Merlin's sake!

"Thanks a lot Lyra!" Celeste yelled.

"Well did you want me to do? Lie to them?"

"That would have been better! What if I told them about when you made one of the Slytherins disappear using a Vanishing Cabinet –"

"Shut up you brat!" Lyra screeched quietly.

"–or what about knocking out Angelina Johnson three times this year! Then what would you do?"

"Lyra? You did what?" Lucius interrogated. Lyra made a cheeky smile. "Leave the table."

"Uncle don't you think that's ridiculous? I get in a fight with Johnson a couple of times and make her learn her place while Celeste goes traipsing about and makes friends with Harry _Potter, _and I am the one sent off?"

"You are leaving because of what you did to a Slytherin! I still need to have a chat with your sister."

For a few seconds Lucius and Lyra glared at each other until Lyra realized what her uncle was going to do.

"Alright. I've got to go and meet Gem at Diagon Alley anyway. Girls' Night Out you know." She backed up a few paces and a _pop _noise filled the space where Lyra used to stand, now empty.

"Draco, Narcissa you too..." Once his son and wife left the room, he stood up and walked towards Celeste. "So. You are friends with the Potter boy, eh?" Lucius wondered as he took a seat next to her.

"Yes sir."

He raised his hand before it quickly found its way to her cheek.

"Tell me _everything. _Now."

* * *

><p><em>May 16<em>

_Hello world! Hope y'all have been having a nice week... I thought I would write about the approaching/arrived summer time in the Wizarding World as my school is getting closer to summer time._

_Food for thought:_

Have patience with all things, but cheifly have patience with yourself.

_- ST. Francis de Sales_


	8. Bribe

**Weeks later**

Sunshine shone through the windows to Celeste's bedroom. She had no idea what time it was so she slowly headed down stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stair case she made her way down a hallway and into the den. There she found Lyra sitting on the leather couch and Gemma on a chair.

"Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow?" Gemma started.

"I can't."

"Graham can come." Gemma teased before Lyra made a face at her. "What? You two _are _together."

"True… but it's not because of him. I'm going to insure Draco and Celeste don't get lost in Diagon Alley tomorrow looking for some new things for the school year. You can come if you'd like."

Celeste made her way to be seen by her sister and her friend.

"Well look who decided to join the living!" Lyra bitterly said. "Good after noon."

"After noon?"

"Yes. After noon. It is almost an hour past noon actually. I thought for second you were dead."

"And you didn't check on me?"

"Obviously not." Lyra turned her head back towards Gemma as Celeste dragged her feet to the kitchen door.

When Celeste entered the kitchen there was nothing in the table. Nothing prepared.

_No food. Fantastic._

"Hey Ly!" She yelled.

"What?" Lyra hollered back.

"Is there any food left?"

There was a slight pause before she heard her sister yell back, "I don't know Celeste. You usually have to get up at a decent time to eat. Should get up sooner otherwise you're going to have a problem."

Celeste sighed, defeated.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione,<em>

_How's your summer going so far? Mine? Not too good. I can't decide if my family is shunning me or not. Lyra without a doubt is. Keep me updated with the… Muggle world. Oh! Have you heard from Ron or Harry? I wrote them both but neither of them has responded._

_-Celeste L._

Celeste sealed the envelope and sent it handed it to Kos to send off. She watched as her owl flew out the window and toward to Muggle world, a frightening world that she couldn't comprehend.

Hermione had of course replied nearly the second she got Celeste's letter. She mentioned the zoo, "take your daughter to work day" and a whole bunch of stuff that Celeste couldn't really relate to.

She sat in her room stroking Kos when she thought about several days ago when she, Draco, Gemma and Lyra all went to the Diagon Alley. They spent most of the time looking for things for Draco and bought several Nimbus 2001 brooms (courtesy of Lucius) that they would pick up on another day.

Celeste and Draco kept close to each other and attempted to make conversation while Lyra and Gemma lagged behind talking about Merlin only knows what.

Just when they entered the sweet shop, Lyra suddenly decided that they needed to visit Gringott's bank to "take a tour" of the Lestrange vault and grab a few things.

After arguing for several minutes to the goblins they finally let the group enter. They past a bloody dragon, something that shocked both Draco and Celeste and even surprised Gemma, but Lyra remained unaffected, and entered the vault.

Celeste's jaw had dropped. She noticed several valuable treasures, picking out several that she was willing to fight Lyra for, including a nice sword with red gems.

"I knew we were rich but I didn't know we were over flowing this much!" She stated as reached for a piece of gold.

"I wouldn't," Lyra warned.

"Why?" Draco questioned.

"Ow! I just got burned!" Celeste screamed.

"Can't say I didn't warn you. Now see why being a _Lestrange _is good, Celeste? This right here," Lyra gestured to the heaps of gold, "stays with all respectable families."

_A bribe_.

The only reason they came here was an attempt to ensure Celeste knew where her loyalties lied, to ensure that a _Potter _or a _Weasley_ or even a _Longbottom _wouldn't get any of their hands on the precious little Lestrange gold.

As Celeste thought more and more about the day's events, the more she realized being a Lestrange was truly too much for any sane person to handle.

You have to be prodigy in the Dark Arts, which Celeste had potential to be a great witch but was too clumsy. You have to be smart and cunning. Smart? Yes. Cunning? No. But most importantly extremely prejudice. Something she was obviously not.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she inquired.

"Aunt Narcissa," a feminine voice replied as she opened the door. "I just wanted to say that I hope you get a good nights rest." Narcissa walked in further and sat on Celeste's bed. "Tomorrow you're off for your second year, already! Soon you'll be a seventh year, then out of Hogwarts, then getting married and having babies running all –"

"Auntie!" Celeste shouted, embarrassed.

"Sorry. My point is I'm proud of you. Others may not be but _I am."_

"Thanks Auntie Cissy."

Narcissa smiled, patted Celeste's knee then stood and headed towards the door. "Get some rest."

* * *

><p><em>June 26<em>

_Wow... Over a month since the last update. I would love to say that school was to blame for a very slow update but even with summer school and celebrating my father's birthday along with mine, I can really only say that the source of the slow-ness is my laziness._

_Anyway not the point. I feel this is rushed because I am excited to get to later in the story... say GoF/OotP time frame. Next chapter begins Celeste's second year and Lyra's sixth._

_Enjoy your week!  
><em>

_Food for thought:_

For life is the mirror of king and slave.

'Tis just what you are and do.

Then give to the world the best you have,

And the best will come back to you.

_-Madaline Bridges_


	9. Second Time Around

Celeste followed closely behind her sister, her cousin, and her uncle. They were in Knockturn Alley walking towards the Borgin and Burkes store. Walking in this part of the alley was probably the scariest experience she had ever had in her entire life.

When they reached the store Draco walked in first followed by Lyra then Lucius and finally Celeste.

"Touch nothing," her uncle told them.

Draco went to look at shelf full of skulls.

"Ah, Mr. Borgin."

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," Mr. Borgin said is a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted – and young Mr. Malfoy, along with the two Lestranges – charmed. How may I be of assistance?"

As Lucius talked to probably the weirdest man alive the three students took a look around the shop. Celeste had joined Draco at the shelf with the skulls while Lyra made her way to the front, looking at the people walking by the store.

"Can I have _that?_" Draco asked, pointing at a hand on the top shelf.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory! Best friends of thieves. Good choice!" Mr. Borgin said.

"I hope my son will amount to more than thieving," Lucius said. "Though if his grades don't pick up, that may indeed be all his fit for."

Draco rolled his eyes and talked under his breath, "It's not my fault. They all have favorites, that Hermione Granger."

Celeste smirked at the thought of a student with no wizarding background beat out a kid who has grown up their whole life knowing about it.

"Draco, Lyra, Celeste. Come. Good day to you Mr. Borgin."

Celeste had eventually broken away from her family when she got to Diagon Alley and found Hermione. She met Hermione parents for the first time and was pretty nervous about it. Now more than ever she couldn't understand why witches and wizards hated muggles. They were so sweet!

Hermione and Celeste ran into Harry and Hagrid after standing a few minutes outside the book shop. All three of them talked about their summers and how good – or bad according to Celeste and Harry – they were.

When they entered the book store Harry reunited with the Weasleys and he talked about his time in Nocturn Alley and even went as far as questioning Celeste about what Mr. Malfoy was selling, causing some tension in the group.

The day just got better and better when Draco showed up and started to tease Harry and the rest of his friends followed by Lucius. After Lucius and Arthur Weasley got into a near-fist fight, Celeste whispered to Hermione,

"Are we at Hogwarts yet?" Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>During the first mail time Errol had fallen onto the table and splashed several Gryffindors with milk and dropped a red envelope right in front of Ron.<p>

"Oh no," Celeste said.

"Hey look. Ron's got himself a howler," Seamus said from the right of Celeste.

"I got one from my gran once. It was horrible. Best you not ignore it, Ron," Neville said from a little further down the table.

As soon as Ron opened it he wished he hadn't. His mother's intimidating voice was screaming at Ron for stealing his father's car.

When the howler finally finished, Ron heard laughter from all over the Great Hall. It soon died down though and conversations continued before they gained their schedules and headed out for their first class, Herbology.

When their first class was over, Celeste, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all made their way to the courtyard. There they saw several students scattered around. There were some Ravenclaws already starting to study and some Hufflepuffs laughing in a corner. They also saw that Lyra was lying on a stone bench with Graham Montague sitting next to her and saw Gemma Farley, Marcus Flint, and Draco and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle hanging about.

As soon as they sat down some first year named Colin Creevey hovered over Harry and was practically begging for Harry's picture and autograph.

"_Signed photos? _You're handing out _signed photos, _Potter?" Draco's voice rang in the courtyard as he approached them, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Everybody line up! Harry Potter is giving out signed photos!"

"You're just jealous," Celeste spoke up in Harry's defense.

"Jealous of what? Having a disgusting scar on my forehead? I don't want one, thanks."

Behind him Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Lyra's little group also chuckled lightly from their original spot, looking on to the scene between Draco and Harry.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," Ron hissed.

"Careful, Weasley. Don't want Mummy to take you out of school. _'If you put another toe out of line…'_"

All the sixth years (and seventh including Marcus) laughed at Draco's mimicking.

"I'm sure Weasley would like an autograph, Potter. Probably worth more than his whole house."

That's when Gilderoy Lockhart, their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, walked up on them. He insisted that he and Harry took a picture with Colin before he took Harry off to have a little chat about being famous and not letting it go to his head.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle eventually left, heading over to the four older students.

"Well that was interesting," Gemma said as soon as Draco arrived.

"Why'd you target Potter, Draco?" Lyra questioned. "I would have gone for Celeste."

"I don't know. I guess I figure that it is already torture enough for her to deal with Granger, the Weasleys, Potter _and_ Longbottom."

"I wouldn't want to be surrounded by mudbloods and blood traitors, that's for sure," Graham said while putting an arm behind Lyra on the bench.

"Yeah I guess," she responded. "Where are you guys headed?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch."

Gemma started to squirm while Lyra rolled her eyes.

"You know for someone who likes muggles and mudbloods Lockhart isn't half bad," Gemma started.

"Gem," Lyra said shaking her head. "How is it that every girl but _me _is obsessed with this git?"

"'Cause you have me," Graham teased as he nudged her.

"Yeah that's it," she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Time<strong>

Hermione made them all come, Ron, Celeste, and Harry that is, to the girls' lavatory to take some polyjuice potion. It was probably the worst taste any of them have every tasted, causing the girls and Ron to run off in a stall, expecting to throw up.

They all slowly started to change into the person the hairs they put in the polyjuice. Ron turned into Crabbe, Harry into Goyle, Celeste into Pansy Parkinson and Hermione, well, refused to come out.

"We can't go without you Hermione," said Harry.

"Oh just go on, will you? You're wasting time," Hermione had told them.

Right now the three were wandering the area that they believed where the Slytherin common room was.

"I think the Slytherin common room is this way," Harry said as they turned a corner.

"Look there's one now!" Ron said as he pointed to a Slytherin student. But as the student turned around he realized it wasn't a Slytherin but his brother, Percy. "What are you doing down here?"

"That," Percy started, "is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"

"Uh – yeah it is."

"Well go off to your dormitories," he said sternly, "It isn't safe to wonder these halls at night."

"But you are."

"I happen to be a prefect; nothing is going to hurt me."

A voice suddenly rang from behind them.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy. Where have you three been? I've been wanting to show you something funny." He looked at Percy. "What are you doing down here, Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy."

Malfoy sneered and lead Harry, Ron, and Celeste down a corridor to a stone door in a wall.

"Pure-blood," said Malfoy and the door slid open, and Malfoy marched through it, followed by Harry, Ron, and Celeste.

The three disguised second years looked around and we surprised at how calming it actually was. They were right next to the lake so it gave off a blue-green tint and a soothing sound from the water lapping against the windows. There were two fire pits surrounded by black, leather chairs.

"Wait here," Malfoy said, gesturing to some empty chairs near one of the fire places.

As the three of them sat nervously waiting for Malfoy to return, they attempted to look they belonged in the house.

Malfoy eventually made his way back to the small group and hand Ron a newspaper clipping.

"That'll give you a laugh," he said.

All three of them read about Arthur Weasley being fined for enchanting a muggle car and they all forced a laugh out.

"You wouldn't know the Weasleys are pure-bloods, the way they behave." Malfoy noticed Ron's clearly pained face. "What's wrong with you Crabbe?"

"Stomachache," he replied.

"And Saint Potter… I can't believe people actually believe he's the heir of Slytherin. I wish I knew who it was, I could help them."

Celeste spoke up. "Well then you must have some idea of who is behind it all…."

"You know I haven't Pansy, how many times must I tell you. Father, of course, won't tell me anything. Well except for the fact that the last time it was opened, fifty years ago. He just wants me to stay quiet. Another thing my father told me was that the last time the Chamber was opened a mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger."

Ron curled his fists and Harry gave him a warning look before saying, "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber of Secrets last time was caught?"

"Oh yeah… they were expelled," Malfoy said. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?"

"Yes, Azkaban, Goyle. You know, the wizard – whoa, Lyra. What happened to you?"

Harry, Celeste, and Ron turned around to see Lyra soaking wet walking down the steps. They were almost scared looking at how angry Lyra was.

"I went into the Ravenclaw Tower to look for something that had been taken from me earlier at the Great Hall when someone saw me and practically drowned me," she spat.

"How d'you get into the tower?" Celeste asked.

A laugh left Lyra's lips.

Celeste, Harry, and Ron all exchanged worried looks.

"Their riddles aren't that difficult to figure out, Pansy… but more importantly I found out that whoever took my stuff is either in Gryffindor of Hufflepuff." She paused to look at Celeste. "No wait. Probably a Gryffindor... none of the Hufflepuffs have any daring fiber in their body. I bet one of those Weasley twins or Johnson stole it from me," she mumbled more to herself than the others.

"What was it?"

"It really doesn't matter. I'm going to my dormitory to change. Don't bother me." She got half way across the room when she slipped and fell. Celeste and Malfoy bursted out laughing, Ron sniggered and Harry smiled in an attempt not to laugh.

Once she could no longer hear their conversation Malfoy continued, "I'd hate to be the person that stole from her."

"Agreed," the other three said without delay.

"So Azkaban?" Harry spoke up.

"Oh yes. It's the wizard prison. Goyle I swear if you were any slower you'd be going backwards."

Malfoy turned around and Harry glanced at Ron. His eyes widened when he noticed the ginger hair poking through. Ron looked at Celeste and noticed her short hair was turning back to its longer self.

All three of them stood up and started to rush for the door.

"And just where are you going?"

"Medicine for my stomachache," Ron yelled back.

Once they reached the lavatory Harry ran to the mirrors while Ron and Celeste went to Hermione.

"Hermione open up! We've got loads to tell you." Ron said.

"Go away," she squeaked.

"What's the matter? You should be back to normal, we are," Celeste said.

Before Hermione responded though, Moaning Myrtle came through the stall, looking happier than any of the three have ever seen her.

"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful –"

They heard the lock slide and watched Hermione open the stall door and slowly turn around.

Her face was covered in fur with cat ears resting on the top of her head and her eyes were now yellow orbs.

"It was c-cat hair," she stammered. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformation!"

"Uh-oh," said Ron.

Moaning Myrtle and Celeste couldn't hold their laughter in though. Myrtle was cackling from behind Harry, Ron, and the nearly-on-the-floor-laughing-so-hard Celeste.

It took a while before Harry and Ron got Celeste to calm down and convince Hermione to leave the bathroom and go to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p><em>August 3,<em>

_Some of this chapter is taken directly from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_... still don't own it..._

_Anyways. I know it's been forever but I haven't really had time to write. This will also be the last update for a while. I won't have access to a computer for a couple of weeks. Hope y'all are enjoying y'all's summers. x_


	10. Skeleton

In a corner of the Slytherin common room Lyra was curled up on a couch, reading a book, when Graham Montague approached her.

"How is my lovely bird today?" he asked her as he sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

She glanced up from her book and set it aside. "Excellent, I suppose. And you?"

"Alright. Better now," he responded by nudging her with a smirk on his face but it soon dropped when he continued. "Lockhart is a totally ass though."

"What did he do now?"

"You know that extra credit I had to do to pull my marks up?"

"The one where you had to do a research paper about him?"

"Yes," Graham snarled. "Well he says my report on how he took down a family of mountain trolls by himself wasn't 'detailed enough'," He mocked. "If it was any more detailed it would be the damned book itself. So now I have to do it all over again!"

She placed a hand on his warm cheek. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." He pouted.

Lyra sheepishly looked away knowing that he was right.

"Anyway," she continued, trying to change the subject. "What else is going on?"

"Well," he said as he made an over exaggerated thinking face to make Lyra laugh. "That mudblood Granger attempted to make a poly juice potion and ended up as a cat."

He listened to her cackle before she spoke.

"A cat?"

"Well a cat-human hybrid thing. But yes a cat. She's coughing up hairballs apparently."

Lyra scoffed. "Why did she need the potion?"

"Dunno, but she's in the hospital wing for a few more days."

"Serves her right," Lyra mumbled. "Wonder why she needed it though…"

Graham rolled his eyes. "Lyra," he placed a small kiss under her ear and kept his lips there, so he was whispering into her ear, "why don't you worry less about mudbloods and focus more on what you're doing right now?"

She looked at him. "And what _exactly _am I doing right now?"

"This," he whispered as he tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer. She leaned her head to the right, closing her eyes, and he tipped his the other way, almost instinctively. Deeping the kiss she felt herself leaning slightly backward and he took that as his opportunity to press her down on to the leather couch. Lyra ran her hands through his short hair and was able to make Graham moan slightly.

"Ugh. Get a room you two. There are plenty upstairs." Gemma broke in.

Graham immediately got off Lyra and sat up, his eyes wandering aimlessly around the dungeon.

"What Gemma?" Lyra snapped.

"I need your help with something."

Lyra groaned but got up. She pecked Graham on the lips before walking off towards the girls' dormitories.

"You two disgust me," Gemma said, only half joking.

Lyra threw her hands up in defense. "Hey _you_ wanted us together."

"Yeah whatever."

"Now that we've discussed the issue of Graham and myself, what is it that you were wanting?"

"I had a question about an assignment we have."

Lyra stopped walking and stared at her best friend for a moment. She almost wanted to strangle Gemma for grabbing her just to ask such a foolish question, but instead she continued to follow Gemma to complete their Charms class assignment.

* * *

><p>Days after Hermione was petrified Celeste, Harry, and Ron all went into the forest to seek out the monster. After Ron nearly had a panic attack because of his fear of spiders, and even worse, giant spiders (something the Celeste knew would come in handy later for black mail purposes), they were able to escape back to the castle.<p>

Right now, however, the three of the sat stumped at Hermione's bedside thinking about all the recent events.

Hagrid's little, err, friend, wasn't responsible for the all the petrifying. Muggleborns were very scared of being attacked so they would never leave their house without several other people with them. And they definitely avoided Harry as much as possible, never making eye contact.

Harry held Hermione's hand before realizing something was crumpled inside of it. He silently read the piece of parchment before he told Ron and Celeste to follow him.

They continued to read it together and put the pieces together.

"So if you look at directly in the eye, how come no one has died?" Ron questioned.

"Myrtle had flooded the floor with water the night Mrs. Norris was petrified so she must have seen the reflection," Harry said.

"And Colin must've seen it through his camera; Justin saw it through Nearly-Headless Nick, and Nick, well he's already dead he can't die again." Celeste chimed in as they approached a small fire.

"And Hermione was probably using the mirror to look around corners in case it came around a corner."

"Ron, 'spiders flee before it' – it all makes sense!" Harry said. "The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk."

Celeste looked startled. "Then how is it able get around? Those things are huge."

"Hermione's already answered that as well," he said as he pointed to the bottom of the paper.

"Pipes?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "It's using the pluming?" They all took a moment to soak in the information. "Alright, so now what?"

"I say we head towards Dumbledore's office. If he knows then maybe it can be stopped."

"So how are we supposed to get around without worrying about seeing it?" Ron asked on the way to Dumbledore's office.

"I don't think that's our biggest worry right now, Ron." Celeste whispered.

"What do you –" Ron was interrupted by all of the professors as they appeared several meters in front of them staring at a wall.

"As you can see there had been another attack," McGonagall started.

"Send the students home. Hogwarts is no longer safe." Dumbledore said as he turned around to walk off.

"So sorry. What have I missed?" Lockhart said as he strolled up.

"A monster has taken a student to the Chamber," McGonagall replied.

"Well you could go save her, could you not? You said just this morning you've known where the Chamber's located this whole time," Snape mumbled.

"Wait. I didn't really –"

"Well it's settled then." McGonagall said, interrupting Lockhart, who at this point was trying to come up with an excuse but could not come up with a half decent one.

"Right. I'll just be in my office, uh, getting ready." He said as he started to depart to his office.

All but two professors followed his lead and left to return to their appropriate houses.

"McGonagall? Who has the monster taken?" a professor asked.

She hesitated, "Ginny Weasley."

The three students watched the last two professors leave before they read the bloody writing on the wall.

"'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' Ginny…" Ron croaked.

* * *

><p><em>August 27,<em>

_Hello my readers! This is obviously a condinsed version of the _Chamber of Secrets. _I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read this story (lawlz I don't know exactly why but okay.)_

_School started back up today (woohoo, right?) and I seem to have the _most _strict APUSH (AP US History) teacher and the worst Pre-Cal teacher. Wish me luck please. Hopefully AP English will help improve my writing._

_Because of this I don't really know when I can fit in time for this story since I also will be running the light board for our musical as well. Not an easy task. Add in SAT and ACT prep along with a course that I go off campus for._

_Until next time. x_


	11. Nerves

When Hermione woke up, everything seemed perfect. She was alive and safe, Hagrid was back at Hogwarts, and everything was great. Throughout the whole feast at the end of her second year, all of the friends she had made the year before were laughing and smiling, all but one.

Hermione saw something was wrong with Celeste. It took her most of the feast to figure it out. She only did so when she watched Celeste nervously glance at Lyra and Draco frequently and put the puzzle together.

Celeste did her best to cover up, she really did. She couldn't stop thinking about the upcoming summer though. The last one wasn't great, all because Lyra and Draco did their best to ignore her and Lucius's abuse started to shift from her sister to Celeste.

Narcissa, thankfully, thought straight. Even though she often failed, she did her best to please both sides. This year though, could be very different. She helped destroy part of the Dark Lord's soul, defended a muggleborn several times from her own sister, and helped set the family's house elf free for Merlin's sake!

By the time she gathered her luggage and spotted the Malfoy family, Lyra was already there chatting with their aunt and uncle.

For a second time, Celeste felt an unwanted pain in her stomach, similar to that of her first time she went home after her first year. Celeste took a deep breath and walked over. When she reached them Narcissa immediately pulled Celeste into a hug.

"Hello Auntie Cissy."

"It's been a year. My how you've grown." Narcissa pushed back hair out of Celeste's face. "Let's find Draco then I want to hear all about your last year," she said with a warm smile.

"Lyra," Celeste whispered. "Did you not say anything?"

"It is not my place to do so," she whispered back.

"But last year –"

"Oh look there's Draco!" Lyra said, leaving an ignored Celeste to follow.

* * *

><p><em>October 27,<em>

_Wow it's been a long time and for that I apologize. I also realize that this is very short and it is probably all over the place on top of that..._

_I will try to update sooner._

_xx_


	12. Gone

Celeste was strolling down a corridor to go the Great Hall for breakfast only to be suddenly jerked aside, slammed into a wall and stared face to face with her older sister.

"Bloody hell, Lyra! What was that for?" she yelped.

"Why did –" Lyra started.

"Why did I scream? Oh I don't know. Maybe because you roughly grabbed me and threw me against a wall?" Celeste sarcastically responded.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "No. Why did you allow that mudblood –"

"Don't call Hermione that!"

"Excuse me?" Lyra demanded.

"Don't call my _friend _that."

Lyra scoffed. "Fine. Why did you allow that _muggleborn _to punch Draco? You usually are very protective of him. You knew she was going to hit him. Why didn't you stop her?"

"I don't know."

Celeste found herself fidgeting where she stood and trying to avoid eye contact.

"Don't lie to me."

"Why do you want to know?" Celeste came back.

"Curious, I suppose."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Not _yet," _she said through clenched teeth.

Celeste paused just for a moment before cautiously continuing.

"Look Lyra. Draco deserved it. He was acting like a real prat."

Lyra took a deep breath before she replied. "Yeah I guess that's true, huh?"

A long moment of silence fell upon the two. Desperately trying to find a way to start a conversation Lyra awkwardly asked, "So, err, how is your third year here so far?"

"Fine."

"Good."

Celeste nodded her head slightly.

There was another long pause before Celeste broke the silence.

"Erm, well bye, I suppose. My friends are waiting," she said before walking off and giving a slight wave.

"Yeah," Lyra whispered as she watched Celeste approach the people they were raised to despise. And at that moment Lyra accepted what she had been denying for the past three years.

Celeste was gone.

"Bye."

* * *

><p><em>Nov. 11<em>

_I hope you enjoy these tiny updates as I (slowly :P) make my way towards the best part of the story. Keep reading and reviewing! I appreciate it :) xx_


	13. Qudditch World Cup

She finally did it. Moved out. She had planned this day for seven years; moving into her family's mansion that is, the Lestrange Manor.

It was odd for Lyra. She felt as though she should be welcomed home by two loving parents after she'd been gone at Hogwarts for the year, but instead she was only welcomed by bitter silence of an ill-kept mansion.

For about a month after Lyra moved in, she stayed at the manor, fixing up the place to make it look decent. She invited friends over frequently so she wouldn't be in solitude. It wasn't until recently that she welcomed Gemma Farley into her home.

Gemma happily accepted the invitation. She knew Lyra well enough to know that – even though Lyra would never admit it – Lyra needed to feel wanted.

In a completely different world, her sister was feeling just about the same.

Celeste Lestrange knew that staying at the Malfoy Manor during the summer before her fourth year wasn't the best idea and after speaking with Hermione she was able to set up a "summer slumber party for just us girls" – as Hermione put it. It was a great relief to be away from her deranged family.

The more time she spent with muggles she didn't really see a problem with them. They were _exactly _like witches and wizards. Well, just without the magic part. And their traditions. And some of the food they ate. Ok they weren't exactly the same but they were very similar! Many could be very noble like Harry and others could be very prejudice not much different than You-Know-Who.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later<strong>

"Ready?" Hermione whispered.

"One." Celeste responded.

"Two."

"Three! Wake up boys!" Celeste yelled, charging into the room of two boys sleeping. The red head shot up before crashing back down onto his bed.

"Wake up! Your mother's got breakfast ready, Ronald. Get up!"

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"C'mon lads! Up and," Celeste looked at a sweat covered Harry that just started to sit up, "Harry are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just a – just a bad dream. That's all."

"Want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head before he made eye contact with Celeste. "Well actually it involved your sister. And – I believe – Voldemort."

* * *

><p><strong>Qudditch World Cup<strong>

Harry, Hermione, Celeste, and Ron along with Ron's family and two men, Mr. Diggory and his son Cedric Diggory, were all climbing numerous flights to get to the top of the stadium to witness the Qudditch World Cup.

"Blimey, Dad. Just how far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Well put it this way: if it rains, you'll be the first to know," a feminine voice rang.

The quartet looked down to see Lyra Lestrange along with Draco Malfoy, Harry's bitter rival since their first year at Hogwarts respond to Ron's question. The four tried to ignore the two trouble makers but were unsuccessful as Draco continued to speak.

"With Lyra having all of parents' money left to her, she was able to donate large sums to St. Mungo's. And because of this we'll be staying in the Minister's box," Draco bragged. "A personal invitation made by Cornelius Fudge himself."

"Don't boast, Draco. There is no need. Not with _these _people."

Hermione whispered, "Come on. Let's go."

Lyra grabbed her wand quickly and made a swift, fluid motion, as they tried to escape, preventing Harry from moving.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you, Harry? While you can at least."

* * *

><p>What Lyra said didn't settle well with anyone but with the match drawing a close, everyone quickly put it out of their minds as they headed down to their tent. Even though Harry and Hermione had known of magic for years, the tent that seemed so tiny outside amazed him on how big it actually was inside.<p>

And right now they both enjoyed the scene that was playing out. Ron was obsessing over Krum and how even though the Irish won, he was still amazing for catching the snitch. The twins were singing a taunting song about it and Celeste joked about Ron being "in love."

At that moment the teenagers inside the tent heard screaming outside. When they excited everything slowed down. They saw cloaked figures walking with fire, burning down all the tents they could reach, the figures literally spinning a muggle child in the air, and insane laughter.

Panic ensued when time seemed to speed back up again. The goal was to get away from the cause of said panic and find each other again.

That would have worked out well had Harry not tripped and then trampled.

When he awoke everything – the tents, the grass, the flags – were all charred. He stood up and looked over his shoulder to see a man and a young woman watching the sky, too dark to make out their faces. The man yelled the word "morsmordre" and a snake slithering inside a skull appeared in the cloudy sky.

The young woman tapped the man and pointed to Harry's location when they heard Harry's name being shouted. The two figures took this as their window of opportunity and left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Celeste cornered by ministry members.

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 10 2012<em>

_Ouch. How long has it been? A month? Really? That long? Well I am pleased to say that I atleast got the introduction to Celeste's fourth year done. I am not very pleased with it, however. There is just something that I really don't like... And it's shorter than I originally intended... Oh well..._

_Finished my second show of this school year and onto my third. Phew. Lots of work so little time. But don't worry! I have not forgotten about this story!_

_Next chapter: Lyra enjoys the "free" life._


End file.
